The present invention is related to a cap structure equipped with an adjustable glass.
FIG. 7 shows a peak cap having a peak 81 equipped with a glass 9. A block body 91 rides on upper edge of the glass 9. A magnet 92 is inlaid in the block body 91. Another magnet 82 is disposed under the peak 81. The magnet 82 can attract the magnet 92 to assemble the glass 9 with the peak 81. When not used, the glass 9 can be detached from the peak 81.
The magnet 82 is fixed under the peak 81 so that the position of the magnet 82 cannot be adjusted. Therefore, when the glass 9 is attracted by the magnet 82, the distance between the glass 9 and a user's eyes can be hardly adjusted as necessary. This leads to inconvenience in use of the peak cap.
Moreover, when a user detaches the glass 9 from the peak 81, the user often incautiously misses the glass 9.